Days of Our Lives
by DarkZero93
Summary: My take on the Eds. Simple, but I put effort into it.


**Days of our Lives**

The cul-de-sac was quiet. A little too quiet for some people, but that was only because it was about six in the morning.

Eddy was up early this morning, thinking about what scams he had already done and which ones that he could still use.

"Aha!" He exclaimed as he thought of a brilliant idea. Eddy quickly grabbed the phone and called Edd.

"Double-Dee," said Eddy excitedly, "I just got an awesome idea." He told his fellow Ed about his grand scheme.

"But Eddy," replied Double-Dee, "we've already used that."

"It's perfect," Eddy said. "Meet me at Ed's in two hours."

# # #

Johnny stared intently at Plank, trying to gauge what the other one was thinking.

"You want me to move to move my last checker, don't you?"

Plank just gazed back nonchalantly.

"Give me a reason."

Plank stared.

"What?" asked Johnny. He turned around to look at what Plank was talking about. "I don't see a-" Johnny looked back at the checkerboard. Somehow his last black checker had been moved for him, and one of Plank's many checkers was ready to be kinged.

"Hey," Johnny said.

Plank stared.

"Okay." Johnny placed one of his checkers on top of Planks.

At that moment, with a usual blast from his bike's horn, Kevin went riding by. Johnny looked and noticed Rolf across the way, tending to his animals.

The Eds were up to one of their usual schemes no doubt, and Sarah and Jimmy were nowhere to be seen.

"Hey Johnny," Called Nazz from a yard away. Johnny waved in response.

"Wanna see what's happening today, Plank?" Johnny asked his friend.

Plank just stared.

"Then let's go!"

# # #

"Eddy," said Double-Dee, "I need you to hold those boxes."

"Alright, sockhead," Eddy groaned. He gripped the boxes that formed the base of the tower that Edd was putting together.

So far, they had managed to put together one hundred boxes with several pieces of plywood.

"Still," Edd then said, "an observation tower isn't a bad idea. I know that we tried this a while back, Eddy."

"No we haven't," Eddy replied. "This'll rake in some pretty big bucks…after we tweak it."

Edd groaned. "I've heard that before."

"Have you seen Ed?" Eddy asked.

Edd looked up. "ED!" He called at the top of his lungs, startling several birds.

Ed fell out of a nearby tree. "Get over here, lumpy!"

"Gravy," Ed muttered cheerfully.

"Eddy," Double-Dee then said, "I think we're almost done. I may need to make a few more modifications to the lower levels, but we may be ready to test it."

"Hurry it up," Eddy said in reply.

"That's a big tower, huh Eddy?" Ed yelled from right next to his friend.

"Yeah, yeah," said Eddy, "now get movin' so sockhead can test it."

They watched Double-Dee work from a little place along the side of the lane. It didn't take long for Edd to work out the kinks, and soon enough, the observation tower was ready to go.

# # #

Across the way, the rest of the neighborhood was carrying on with its daily business. Rolf happened to be walking Wilfred as Johnny was walking by with Plank.

"Greetings, Johnny the Wood Boy," Rolf said, waving with his left hand. His right hand was holding Wilfred's leash.

Johnny gave him a sideways look. Then he looked at Plank. "You want me to what? Okay." He then turned and ran his head with great force into the wooden fence to his right, creating a Johnny shaped hole in the wood.

Rolf raised his eyebrows as Wilfred squealed. "Rolf will never understand The Woods motivations."

Meanwhile, Kevin was busy dealing with a flat tire on his bike.

Nazz was practicing on her violin in her room (_Rolf could see through a window_), and Jimmy and Sarah were running around with their usual shenanigans.

Business as usual in the cul-de-sac.

Then Rolf realized that the Ed-boys were absent.

# # #

"Are we ready to test it out?" Eddy asked Double-Dee.

"Butter toast."

"Get goin', Monobrow," Eddy said, prodding Ed forward.

"Eddy," said Edd. "Problem."

"Bazooka-chin?" asked Eddy, looking around. Edd peered around the tower of boxes and shook his head.

"It's not Kevin," Edd said, "It's the boxes."

"Forget about it." Eddy looked around again. "Go on, Ed." Ed was nowhere in sight.

"Eddy," said Edd. "Look." He pointed up the boxes, where Ed was climbing his way to the top, muttering nonsensical ramble to himself as usual.

"Ed!"

He just kept climbing. Then when he was at the top, he yelled down, "Hey guys! I can see my house from here!"

"I can see your house from down here, lumpy!" Eddy called back, annoyed.

The boxes began to teeter back and forth.

"Eddy," Edd said, "remember what I said about the boxes.

Then the tower collapsed.

# # #

As the sun was setting over the western horizon, the cul-de-sac had taken on an orange hue.

"Whoever wrote this story just wasted their time," Eddy told Edd as they picked up boxes. "That wasn't really a scam, and now we've got to do work."

"Look on the bright side, Eddy," Edd replied. "Manual labor teaches good life lessons."

"Whoever wrote this story better hope I don't meet them," Eddy growled. "Where's Ed anyway?"

"Eddy, if this were an episode, we'd see an iris-in right about now."

###


End file.
